OS Chibi yo! AdrinetteLadynoir
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Summary: Marinette sonríe gentilmente al ver a unos niños jugando en el parque. Los envidia, no porque eran libres y no tenían que afrontar los problemas o las tristezas de la vida. No. Marinette los envidia porque Adrien los ama.
1. Parte 1

En otras oportunidades Marinette había visto a Adrien jugar y cuidar a los niños como si fueran suyos; además, el grupo de amigos de 10 años sabía lo cariñoso que era con los niños y cómo los consideraba como si fueran lo mejor que podía pasar en la vida de uno.

La mayoría de las personas sonreían cuando lo escuchaban hablar así, pero no Marinette – ella misma entendía lo tonta que debía verse.

Aún así, eso no la detenía de sentirse celosa de cómo los niños tomaban la atención de Adrien y cómo lograban poner esa estúpida y amable sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

A Marinette también le gustaban los niños, de hecho quería 3... Con Adrien por supuesto, pero le enojaba el hecho de que siempre llamaban la atención de Adrien.

El que a Marinette le gustaba el rubio, era un hecho bien sabido, excepto para él quien no tenía ni idea de ello.

Adrien la trataba como a cualquier otra amiga y a ella le dolía ser tratada así, aún cuando el mayor no estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por él.

Además, Marinette estaba segura de si decidía confesarse, el caos reinaría.

Adrien no sentía lo mismo por ella.

La menor hizo un puchero y miró cielo.

Y si ella fuera una niña? Adrien se haría cargo de ella y la miraría con amor?

De ser así, entonces amaría ser niña...si con eso conseguía que Adrien sintiera afecto por ella.

Tikki la miraba desde su bolsita algo preocupada por la mirada de su portadora.

De pronto, un fuerte viento sopló, haciendo que Marinette cerrara los ojos por instinto y se sostuviera del poste a su lado.

Extraño.

El clima estaba bien y soleado hace unos instantes.

La gente comenzó a correr despavorida mientras lo que obviamente era un Akuma lanzaba rayos a las personas y... Eso de ahí era una casa de dulces? Marinette empezó a correr y ver a su al rededor, la ciudad estaba empezando a verse como aquella vez con Dormilon solo que un poco mas alegre... Ok quien demonios pidió un T-rex de nuevo?!?! Marinette empezó a correr para alejarse del dinosaurio y poder transformarse.

"Tikki, creo q este Akuma realiza los deseos de la gente," Marinette se escondió en un callejón.

"Pues la gente piensa cosas muy raras" Dijo la Kwami roja viendo pasar al T-rex persiguiendo un unicornio? Eso era un unicornio?! Las dos se miraron y cuando se iban a transformar, un rayo alcanzó a Marinette.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el callejon.

Todo lucía normal...bueno tan normal como la situacion lo permitia.

Marinette se alzó de hombros y estaba por invocar sus poderes, cuando sintió que sus muslos estaban desnudos.

Confundida, bajó la mirada y jadeó cuando encontró sus jeans en el piso.

Avergonzada, Marinette trató de subirlos, pero falló miserablemente.

"Carajo." Musitó y miró alrededor. Tikki se veia mas grande?

Genial, nadie lo había notado. Estaba semidesnuda en público!!

La pequeña Kwami estaba en shock al ver a su portadora.

Después de unos momentos de silencio y de mirar alrededor, la realización caló en ella "Ay no Marinette". La Kwami trato de llamar a su portadora

"Qué rayos?" La azabache jadeó al escuchar su propia voz, por qué sonaba tan extraña e infantil?

Asustada de lo que podía ver, la chica bajó la mirada a su pecho; su remera le llegaba a los muslos y sus pies eran tan pequeños, que no cabían en sus zapatos.

Marinette alzó sus manos, llevándolas al nivel de sus ojos y vio un par de pequeñas manos.

Teniendo una vaga idea de lo que había pasado, su primer instinto fue correr hacia algo donde pudiera reflejarse.

Las calles!!. Tiendas. Vidrios!

La menor corrió rápidamente, bueno no tan rápido como antes, sus pequeñas piernas no eran tan rápidas, después de todo.

Se detuvo justo frente a una tienda, y lentamente alzó la mirada.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se vio – frente a ella, estaba una niña, totalmente diferente a como lucía cuando ella lo era.

La niña, de quizá 4-5 años, tenía largos cabellos negros en sus dos coletas que llegaban a su cintura, con los mechones cayéndole sobre los ojos, sus cejas eran delineadas como cuando era niña, sus labios eran pequeños y rosados mientras que sus mejillas eran más llenitas, con un ligero matiz rosa.

Ojos completamente azules llenos de inocencia, estaban mirándola.

Miro su bolsita asustada y miro a Tikki..

"Tu me ves igual cierto?" y Tikki asintió. De pronto vio Correr a Chat Noir cerca de donde ella estaba.

"Oh diablos!!!! Tenemos trabajo." la azabache volvio a esconderse y miro a Tikki.

"Marinette no, espera. Estas bajo los efectos de un Akuma, y estas... Chiquita?? No sabemos si podras aguantar el poder o si... Bueno si tus poderes seran los mismos." Dijo la Kwami y Marinette lo penso hasta que un grito la saco de su cabeza.

"No hay tiempo!!! tikki motas" La transformación no resulto tan bien, había una mini ladybug en lugar de la adulta... "Demonios!! como se supone que haga esto con esta apariencia tan ridicula" La heroina moteada se quejo y vio a un tiburon blanco? Pasar volando a lado del callejon. "Ok la gente desea cosas muy extrañas" Marinette se alzo con su yoyo y fue en busca de su compañero.

Chat estaba peleando valientemente solo y al parecer iba ganando, cuando un yoyo llego a su vista a parar la varita magica del Akuma. Chat sonrio anticipando quien era y volteo a ver a su...Small Lady? "Ladybug? que fue lo que te paso?... porque te ves tan pequeña?" Dijo el heroe librandose del akuma. "No hay tiempo para esto gatito, despues te explico... sabes donde esta el akuma?" Ladybug pregunto haciendo un escudo con su yoyo y sus aretes empezaron a sonar. "Que? pero si aun no activo mi amuleto?!?!" La heroina se asusto "Parece que tu apariencia cambio hasta tu limite de energia" Dijo el heroe gatuno esquivando al T-Rex "Hay que darnos prisa Chat, o si no todo esto terminara mal" La heroina esquivo una nave espacial, esto se estaba saliendo de control. " Rápidamente lograron librar al Akuma cuando solo quedaban tres puntitos en sus aretes, Un montón de mariquitas volaron al rededor de toda la ciudad y de la heroina moteada. "Vaya este fue... interesante no lo crees my la..dy?...Chat volteo a ver a la heroina que para ahora deberia estar normal pero encontro a ladybug igual de pequeña. "Ok porque sigues igual? Dijo el heroe gatuno mirandola antes de cargarla "Es extraño, se supone que debio arreglar todo."El heroe gatuno siguio estudiando a la chica. "Mi Kwami me dijo que si me transformaba con esta apariencia mis poderes serian impredecibles, ya deja de darme vueltas quieres!!!" La heroina se bajo cuando le dio con el yoyo a Chat en la cabeza. "Miauch!! Y que haremos? Parece que eres la unica que no regreso a la normalidad." El heroe dijo sobandose la cabeza cuando el pitido volvio a sonar "Ya vere que hago, me las tendre que apañar sola, ahora por favor llevame a un callejon, no quiero transformarme en un tejado y no saber bajar" Dijo la heroina y el heroe le sonrio "Sera un placer Small Lady" Dijo haciendo una reverencia y cargandola, antes de que las transformaciones acabaran. Dejo a Ladybug tan rapido como fue posible en un callejon "Bien con esto es suficiente, gracias gatito" Dijo la heroina y Chat solo sonrio avergonzado, esto estaba MAL en muchas maneras distintas, cuando quiso hablar su anillo pito de nuevo. "Vete ya, no se cuando me transformare" Dijo la heroina y Chat asintio inseguro antes de saltar de nuevo y dejarla. La transformacion termino segundos despues. "Marinette, eso estuvo cerca!! Chat casi te descubre" Dijo la Kwami volando al rededor de la niña. "Lo se Tikki, supongo que tendremos que resolver esto de otra forma... ohhh ya se" Marinette le sonrio a Tikki de una forma nada propia de ella y la Kwami se preocupo... Marinette metio a Tikki en su bolsa y salio del callejon ...Despues de caminar un rato, se paro en una tienda y se miro. La azabacherió de su propia imagen, lucía adorable, era una versión chibi de su ser adulta.Después de todo...su deseo se hizo realidad, de una forma extraña...

Sonrió traviesamente, planeando cómo sacarle ventaja a su versión chibi y ganar el corazón de Adrien.

Sonrió, inconscientemente dándose cuenta que mientras que su cuerpo se había transformado, su mente seguía siendo la de una adulta.

Rió para sí hasta que sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Marinette giró y vio el rostro de una mujer de mediana edad arrodillada a su lado.

"Hola, cariño, estás bien? Dónde están tus papás?" dijo colocando uno de los mechones negros de la niña, detrás de su oreja.

Marinette frunció el ceño, qué contestaría un niño en su caso? Rompería en llanto como niña perdida, o simplemente le diría calmadamente lo que había pasado?

Ah! Ya está! Ya sabía qué le diría!

"Mari se perdió..." dijo mirando a la mujer con ojos de cachorro golpeado. Nadie podía resistirse a esa mirada, lo sabía por experiencia.

"Oh cielos..." la mujer lució preocupada, mirándola de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en la remera, la cual le quedaba como un vestido.

"Dónde está tu ropa? Alguien te lastimó?" preguntó, temerosa de que algún pervertido se haya aprovechado de Marinette. Qué clase de padres dejarían a una niña tan bonita, aquí toda sola! Y encima con esa ropa!!

La mujer reparó en sus cabellos negros con tonos azules.

"Tu mami tiñó tu cabello, bonita?"

Marinette frunció el ceño y la miró por hacer esa pregunta tonta -tal parece que ciertos razgos de Ladybug se habian combinado con ella-.

"M-mi mamá es extranjera!" dijo Marinette, cruzando sus pequeños bracitos sobre su pecho, luciendo definitivamente adorable.

La mujer lució sorprendida unos instantes, pero luego rió ante la adorable vista mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de Marinette.

"Perdon, es que eres tan adorable, pensé que eras modelo, cielo. Y dime, cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mari." Marinette pensó que era mejor si no daba todo su nombre.

"De acuerdo." Sonrió. "Mari, dónde están tus padres?" preguntó gentilmente.

Sus padres? Marinette no tenía ni idea, no podia llegar a la panaderia con esa apariencia, les causaria un infarto si vieran que si hija adulta era una niña otra vez.

Y no podía simplemente decirle la verdad, eso no le daría ninguna oportunidad con Adrien.

"Papi está trabajando, podría llamarlo para que me recoja?" dijo Marinette antes de correr hasta donde estaban sus pantalones. Buscó por los bolsillos hasta dar con su celular. La menor sonrió feliz y regresó con la mujer, dejando el dispositivo en sus manos.

"Ten, llame a Papi!"

La mujer sonrió cuando vio la emoción en los ojos de la pequeña niña. Al parecer, a la niña le agradaba mucho su papá.

"Cuál es el nombre de tu papá?"

"Agreste, encontrará el número de Papi en la primera lista!" Marinette tenía que asegurarse que su plan fuese un éxito.

Adrien no queria dejar a su compañera, pero no habia de otra, al parecer su poder estaba limitado y esto habia pasado de la nada, tendria que preguntarle despues a Fu como ayudarla. "Descuida Ladybug estara bien" Tikki esta con ella, esto pasara rapido"Dijo el Kwami negro volando al rededor de la recamara para ir por un gran trozo de queso. Adrien bufo y se tiro en su cama.. Ladybug se veia tana dorable... Sin pensarlo mas empezo a quedarse dormido...gruñó audiblemente, moviéndose en la cama. Había llegado tarde anoche, ir de marcha no era un asunto fácil! y Ahora un Akuma y el asunto de Ladybug, sentia su cabeza hecha mierda...

Su celular volvió a sonar y gruñó frustrado. Quién rayos sería?!

A tientas, buscó su celular, presionando el botón y llevando el dispositivo a su oreja, aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Qué quieres?" respondió con voz de sueño.

"Disculpe...habla el señor Agreste?" dijo dudosa la otra persona.

"Sí, quién habla?" bostezó.

La otra mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, esto era cierto? El hombre estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquilo mientras que su pequeña hija estaba sóla ahí? Qué descuidado e irresponsable padre!!

La mujer se alejó un poco de la niña antes de empezar a gritar.

"Cómo puedes decirte padre si estás durmiendo perezosamente mientras que tu hija está aquí sola! Eres de lo peor! Juro que si no vienes por tu hija ahora mismo, llamaré a la policía! Tienes 5 minutos!"

Marinette rió, pobre Adrien...había sido despertado por una llamada y encima de todo le habían gritado.

La llamada se cortó tras darle la dirección, y Adrien miró, con los ojos bien abiertos, el celular mientras que su boca se quedaba abierta parcialmente. Qué rayos había pasado?

El mayor se colocó rápidamente la ropa, mientras pensaba. Era imposible que hubiera embarazado a alguien, pero...qué rayos con esa llamada? Una niña estaba sóla? Y quién era esa mujer?

Gruñó y fue a su auto, condujo rápido para llegar con su 'hija'.

Se permitió sonreír. Ser padre? Adrien amaba a los niños.

No pasó mucho antes de que un deportivo negro se estacionara y un atractivo chico rubio saliera.

El corazón de Marinette latió desesperado, aún cuando se decía a sí misma que debía actuar indiferente e inocente – justo como una niña de 4 años.

La pequeña niña alzó la mirada, mientras la mujer se sonrojaba al ver salir al chico, el cual aparentemente estaba buscándolos.

Adrien era atractivo.

Marinette hizo un puchero y jaló la ropa de la mujer. "Abuelita, podría dejar de mirar a mi papi y llamarlo?"

La mujer se volvió a sonrojar mientras se aclaraba la garganta, avergonzada de haber sido pillada. Pero no podía evitarlo.

"Se-Señor Agreste! Por aquí!" ondeó la mano hasta que Adrien la vio. Corrió hasta estar frente a ella, asustado por alguna razón.

"Dónde está mi hija?"

La mujer se movió un poco, revelando a Marinette.

La respiración de Adrien se quedó atascada cuando vio a su 'hija'.

La niña...no se veía como una niña, notó.

Esta niña era demasiado linda para ser uno, tenía el cabello negro con brillos azules, indicando que parecia que habia sido teñido.

Es decir que...la chica con la que estuvo en LA se embarazó?

Pero habían pasado dos años desde que regresó, sin embargo la niña se veía más grande.

Adrien ladeó la cabeza y miró a la niña sospechosamente. Se veía como...Marinette? Solo que la niña era una versión chibi.

Algo estaba raro aquí.

La niña se puso delante de Adrien, enojada porque su atención estaba en otro lado, así que decidió patear sus piernas, con tanta fuerza que hizo que Adrien gritara.

"Auch! Por qué me pateas?" la niña era muy fuerte y malcriada también, Adrien frunció el ceño.

"Papi está ignorando a Mari!"

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron de golpe. "T-tu nombre es Mari?" Adrien estuvo más seguro que esta niña tenía que ver con Marinette...algo estaba muy, muy raro...

"No sabes el nombre de tu propia hija?" dijo la mujer, incrédula.

"Ad- Papi estuvo bebiendo toda la noche por eso su cerebro no funciona bien. Ya nos vamos, Bye bye Abuelita!!" dijo Marinette, jalando a un desconcertado Adrien al auto. Sabía que debía explicarse – ahora, antes de que Adrien o alguno de sus amigos sacara conclusiones adelantadas, pero...las explicaciones podían esperar.

Tenía el cerebro suficiente como para pensar en alguna excusa.

Ser una niña de 4 años con el cerebro de un adulto era muy, muy divertido.

Adrien, por fin salió de su estupor, y vio a la niña que lo sostenía de la mano. Cuando dejó de caminar, Marinette lo miró nerviosa.

Adrien se arrodilló, quedando al tamaño visual de la niña.

"No sé qué pensar pero...de verdad eres mi hija, porque te pareces mas a una amiga?" Adrien habló en un tono gentil, temeroso de asustar a la pequeña niña.

Marinette suspiró. "Marinette te contará todo, pero primero quiero ver a los demás."

Marinette trató de sonar lo más inocente e infantil que podía.

"Los chicos? Quiénes?"

"Nuestros amigos!! Tonto!!" por la respuesta de Adrien, Marinette supo que su puchero y sus mejillas infladas, lucían graciosas.

"Eres tan linda!" Adrine no pudo evitar pellizcar las mejillas de la niña. Era demasiado adorable para ser cierto. "Ok, entonces vamos!"

Marinette gritó cuando Adrien la cargó. Sonrió infantilmente y se sujetó con fuerza de la ropa de Adrien mientras se sonrojaba.

Al parecer, ser una niña con la mente de un adulto...no era tan bueno después de todo...

El resto de chicos miraba a quien se suponía era Marinette, solo que versión chibi.

Los 10 chicos miraron a Marinette con tanta intensidad, que la pusieron nerviosa, haciendo que se escondiera detrás de las piernas de Adrien.

"Estás diciéndonos que eres Marinette-Dupain-Cheng, solo que versión chibi?" preguntó Alix mientras que los otros estaban en silencio.

Menos Adrien, él estaba feliz con ese hecho.

Marinette asintió, aferrándose a los pantalones de Adrien con sus pequeñas manos.

La situación era rara incluso para su ser adulto.

"Basta chicos, están asustando a Marin." dijo Adrien, jugando con los cabellos de Marinette.

"Lo sentimos Marinette, es solo que...todo esto es nuevo para nosotros." Dijo Alya, arrodillándose al lado de Marinette y sonriéndole. "Los poderes de Ladynug jamas habian fallado al derrotar un Akuma, asi que asumo que ella al estar bajo su poder tampoco pudo funcionar al 100 sus poderes no?" Marinette asintio, eso habia sido facil, sus amigos eran credulos.

Los otros chicos siguieron su ejemplo y acariciaron sus cabellos tratando de calmarla.

Marinette sonrió. Sus amigos eran amables.

Nunca pensó que sus amigos amaran a los niños.

Ser consentida y mimada se sentía bien.

"Quién va a cuidar a Marinette? No podemos decirle a sus padres que de pronto su hija es una niña, no?" Kim sentenció divertido.

"Yo cuidaré a Marinette!" Nathaniel dijo emocionado; estaría feliz de tener a la chibi Marinette a su lado.

Marinette lo miró serio. "No! Mari quiere estar con Adrien!" respetaba y amaba a Nath, pero el plan era que se quedara con Adrien no con otro.

Alya roló los ojos cuando entendio la actitud de Marinette. "Ya basta!" giró hacia Adrien. "Bueno Adrien, qué piensas?"

Adrien los miró a todos y luego a la pequeña niña.

Cuidar de Marinete significaba que no podría ver a sus amigos e ir de marcha y salir a convatir akumas seria casi imposible, ni tampoco tener sus escapadas con algunas chicas. Pero, mirando a la pequeña niña quien le dio mirada de cachorrito...cedió.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette cuando escuchó la respuesta de Adrien, iluminó toda la habitación.

"Yo cuidaré a Marinette."


	2. Parte 2

Adrien nunca pensó que cuidar a un niño era fácil pero Marinette no era una niña malcriada que quería una u otra cosa. Incluso podía hacer cosas simples sin la supervisión. Adrien se preguntó si eso era porque la adulta Marinette era independiente y madura.

Pero tenía miedo de no pasar suficiente tiempo con Marinette, después de todo, las vacaciones pronto terminarían, y obviamente no podía dejar a la niña a solas. Necesitaba que alguien cuidara de Marinette mientras él estaba trabajando o salvando Paris, ese era otro punto a su favor.. Los akumas eran casi nulos y cuando salía alguno, Fu le hablaba y le entregaba algún miraculous para ayudarlo, al parecer aun no encontraban solución a lo de ladybug y Marinette no se daba cuenta cuando el no estaba o tenia que salir de repente, al parecer su inocencia seguía intacta.

Suspiró y masajeó su frente. No confiaba en nadie, lo suficiente, como para dejarle a Marinette. Ya estaba por rendirse cuando recordó algo.

Lila! Claro, su 'novia' era la candidata perfecta para cuidar a Marinette. Simplemente podía decirle que era una pariente a quien debía cuidar.

Era el plan perfecto.

"Mari, ven un momento!"

La pequeña niña corrió feliz a la habitación de Adrien, esperando encontrarlo desnudo.

Había sucedido antes cuando accidentalmente había ido a la habitación de Adrien y él acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba por vestirse.

Al principio, lo miró y se sonrojó pero luego tuvo que recomponerse y tratar de actuar como una niña de 4 años, inocente y pura.

Marinette hizo un puchero al ver que Adrien estaba vestido.

El mayor rió al verla; la pequeña Marinette no dejaba de causarle diversión.

La niña estaba usando la camiseta de Adrien, aún cuando él le había dicho muchas veces que no lo hiciera.

Eran muy grandes, pero la niña era terca, en una adorable forma, claro.

"Ven aquí princesita."

Marinette infló las mejillas cuando vio la sonrisa divertida de Adrien. Qué tenía de divertido que ella se enojara?

Aún así, Marinette obedeció el pedido de Adrien y se colocó en sus piernas.

"No te he comprado ropa para que dejes de usar las mías? Las mías te quedan muy grandes, princesa." Adrien alzó la mano y recorrió los suaves cabellos negros de la niña, colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

Marinette se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. No podía actuar como una niña inocente cuando Adrien estaba actuando así (bueno no era culpa de Adrien, Marinette era ligeramente pervertida)

Marinette hizo un puchero. Estaba atrapada.

"Eres preciosaaaa~ estás sonrojadaa~" Adrien rió audiblemente hasta que la niña no pudo más y escondió su rostro en la remera de Adrien.

"No te rías de Mari!" dijo amortiguadamente.

"Lo siento..." rió un poco acariciando la espalda de la menor.

"Oye Mari. Sabes que pronto debo trabajar, cierto? Y cuando eso suceda no podré cuidarte."

Marinette se quedó en silencio, a qué se refería? Adrien iba a enviarla con sus padres, o aún peor, la llevaría a la guardería?!

El asunto de la guardería sería del asco! Incluso podía imaginarlo!

Apenas y podía actuar como niña con Adrien, cómo lograría hacerlo al estar rodeado de niños? No podía, ni quería!

Adrien miró a la niña en sus brazos, nervioso; el silencio lo estaba poniendo ansioso por alguna razón.

"Y b-bueno, no puedo dejarte sóla, cierto? He pensado en dos cosas; una de ellas es enviarte a la guardería. Y la otra es...dejarte con Lila para que te cuide...qué te parece?"

Lila?! Ese nombre la enfurecía! Prefería cualquier cosa menos estar con esa zorra! Odiaba todo de ella! Al diablo que dejaría que la cuidara!

Y la odiaba màs desde que había dicho mentiras y había engatuzado al padre de Adrien y ahora tenían que ser novios por la marca del padre de Adrien..

Sin pensar en nada más, Marinette empujó a Adrien y gritó. "AL CARAJO QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE ESA ZORRA ME CUIDE!!"

El silencio cayó en la habitación mientras Adrien miraba a Marinette con una inexplicable expresión.

Marinette colocó sus manos en su boca, acababa de decir 'carajo' y 'zorra' en voz alta y frente a Adrien? Eso era demasiado para su 'inocente' ser.

Marinette tuvo ganas de golpearse por arruinar su plan para ganar el amor de Adrien.

Cuando Adrien no hizo ningún movimiento, Marinette se sintió ansiosa; Adrien ya la había descubierto? La echaría de su casa y de su vida?

No vio que el mayor se arrodillaba a su lado para verla a los ojos.

"Marinette, de dónde aprendiste esas palabras? Una niña no debe decir eso o sino Santa no te dará regalos por navidad."

Eh? Adrien no la había descubierto? Oh cielos! Marinette estaba a punto de morir de miedo, pero Adrien parecía pensar que la mente de Marinette funcionaba como la de una niña.

Marinette tuvo ganas de rolar los ojos pero se contuvo ya que vio que el mayor estaba esperando su respuesta.

"M-Mari lo lamenta..."

El mayor no se veía satisfecho. "De quién escuchaste esas palabras?"

"De la TV!" Marinette respondió lo primero que llegó a su mente; vio la expresión de Adrien suavizándose e inmediatamente se sintió culpable, pero estaba desesperada y no quería separarse de él.

"Bueno, no debes usar esas palabras, ni siquiera con mi novia. Lila es medio agradable y estará feliz de cuidar a una niña tan linda como tú y mas si eso le va a dar atencion." Dijo Adrien tomándola de las mejillas y acariciándola.

"Marin no quiere a Lila!!"

Adrine suspiró. "Entonces tendrás que ir a la guardería, debes entender que no puedo dejarte sóla."

Al final, Marinette decidió que la zorra – Lila – era mejor que estar con un puñado de niños molestándola todo el día. Además, era su oportunidad perfecta para enseñarle a Lila una buena lección.

Marinette sonrió secretamente.

Adrien había esperado encontrar una adorable vista de su novia con la adorable, pequeña Marinette sentada en su regazo, y jugando como si fueran madre e hija.

Pero...

Jamás esperó la fuerte bofetada que recibió al entrar a su departamento.

"Hey, y eso por qué?" gruñó sobando su rostro.

"NO PUEDO SOPORTARLA MÁS!!" gritó enojada.

Adrien la miró y sus ojos se abrieron grandes – Adrien nunca había visto a Lila así de enojada y...desaliñada! Su cabello estaba alborotado y tenía harina. Su ropa estaba húmeda y tenía manchas de huevo en los pantalones.

"Pareces que has estado en una zona de guerra." Adrien no pudo evitar vociferar sus pensamientos.

Lila lo miró mortalmente. "TODO ES CULPA DE ESE MONSTRUO!!" señaló a Marinette, quien se escondió detrás de Adrien.

"Lila, no le hables así a Mari!!" Adrien no iba a dejar que nadie le hablara así a Marinette, aún si ella tenía la culpa.

"Pues esa 'Mari' me hizo todo esto!! Me echó harina en la cara y en el cabello, me aventó huevos y agua en la ropa!! Ella es de todo menos una niña!! Es un monstruo!! Al diablo que la cuidaré otra vez!!"

"Ya basta!! No te atrevas a hablar así de Marin!! Vete ahora mismo, no quiero volver a verte!! Odio a las personas que tratan así a los niños!!" Adrien la miró enojado mientras ella lo miraba sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

Tomó sus cosas y con un 'vete a la mierda' Lila salió del departamento...y posiblemente también de su vida... Por fin

Adrien suspiró y bajó la mirada, encontrando a Marinette viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se agachó y la abrazó fuerte, besando su frente.

"Lamento lo que dijo, princesa. Sé que hiciste algo malo pero ella no tenía derecho de decir eso." Dijo Adrien de una forma que hizo que Marinette deseara que jamás la soltara.

La esencia de Adrien y su cálido abrazo hizo que Marinette sintiera celos de cada chica que Adrien había tenido.

Ellas habían tenido la oportunidad de ser tratadas así?

Estaba segura que sí.

Si Adrien era así con una niña...cómo sería con su pareja?

Marinette tuvo ganas de llorar; lo que sea que fuese a pasar, Adrien jamás la vería como algo más que una simple amiga. Y ahora peor, Adrien solo la veía como si fuera una niña.

Tikki tenia razón debio dejar que Fu la ayudara..,

Marinette nunca tendría la oportunidad de sentir el amor de Adrien.

Un pequeño sollozo provino de la niña antes de empezar a llorar en los brazos de Adrien.

El mayor se sintió perdido. No sabía cómo hacerla sentir mejor.

Besó sus cabellos una y otra vez y la sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo.

A Adrien nunca le había gustado ver a Marinette llorando.

Adulta o niña, la imagen de Marinette llorando, desgarraba su corazón.


	3. Parte 3

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Marinette se convirtió en niña y empezó a vivir con Adrien.

Había sido la mejor y más grande experiencia que Marinette había tenido.

Adrien siempre era gentil y amable con ella, siempre trataba de hacerla feliz, incluso la llevaba al parque a jugar, como si fueran padre e hija.

A Marinette le dolía pensar que eso era todo lo que tenían.

Ahora, el tener una relación era más que imposible, ya que Adrien la trataba como si fuera su hija.

Marinette sabía que no era culpa de Adrien, pero...no podía evitar estar enojada y sentirse más desesperada.

La pequeña niña suspiró cansada.

'Esto era lo que querías' se dijo a sí misma mientras veía, por la ventana, a los niños jugando en el parque que estaba al lado del departamento de Adrien.

La menor estaba metida en sus pensamientos y no notó la figura detrás de ella, mirándola con atención.

'Qué le sucede a Mari?' pensó Adrien, preocupado, cuando vio la expresión triste de la niña. Esa expresión le recordaba a la versión adulta de Marinette. Ella siempre lucía así cuando estaba deprimida o el estaba presente.

Adrien esperaba que no hubiera nada molestando a la pequeña Marinette.

Yendo cuidadosamente hacia ella hasta que estuvo a su alcance, súbitamente, la abrazó desde atrás, sorprendido a la pequeña niña y haciéndola gritar.

"Hey bonita~" dijo mientras besaba su cabello.

"Asustaste a Mariii!" la niña hizo un puchero y pellizcó las mejillas de Adrien, tanto como podía desde su posición, mientras el rubio colocaba su rostro en su pequeño hombro.

"Miauch! Dueleee~" Adrien masajeó sus adoloridas mejillas.

"Adrien se lo merecía!" infló sus mejillas y cruzó sus pequeños brazos, luciendo increíblemente adorable, tanto que Adrien no pudo evitar volver a abrazarla y llenarla de besos en donde sus labios aterrizaran.

Marinette se desconcentro, ese MIAUCH solo haba una sola persona en el mundo que lo usaba y era.. "Nahhh Adrien no podia ser". Marinette se reprendio mentalmente y regreso a los mimos de Adrien

"Yaaa~ Bastaaa~" Marinette rió, tratando de alejarse, pero fallando ya que q Adrien era más grande y más fuerte.

Después de torturar a la pequeña niña lo suficiente y hacerla llorar de la risa, Adrien dejó de hacerle cosquillas y rió al verla suspirar cansada, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Adrien ha cansado a Mari..." Marinette miró al sonriente Adrien.

"Dime qué sucede, amor?" preguntó con gentileza, girándola para verla.

Marinette se sonrojó ante el nickname y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Por qué estaba siendo así? Eso solo hacía que Marinette se sintiera más desesperada por ganar su corazón para volver a escuchar esas palabras cariñosas cada vez que quisiera. Pero ahora mismo, al escucharlo hacía que el corazón de Marinette latiera desesperado. Era como si fueran una pareja compartiendo palabras dulces. Pero claro, ese solo era desde su punto de vista, ya que el mayor quizá solo la veía como la adorable niña que se suponía era.

"Nada." Dijo con voz pequeña.

"Princesa~ crees que no sé cuando Marinette está deprimida? No puedes engañarme ni siquiera siendo una pequeña niña, siempre puedo saber cuando estás deprimida." Dijo Adrien colocando un mechón negruzco detrás de la oreja de la niña.

Marinette alzó la mirada. Qué? Es decir que...Adrien siempre estaba mirándola, aún cuando era una adulta?

"T-te preocupabas por Mari cuando Mari era adulta?" preguntó con esperanza.

Adrien sonrió y besó su frente antes de cargarla y llevarla a la habitación.

"Ok! Ya debemos irnos! Te llevaré a ver a uno de mis amigos que está por casarse." Dijo feliz, dejando a la pequeña niña sobre la cama antes de ir al closet.

Marinette hizo un puchero, Adrien había ignorado su pregunta! Pero eso era mejor que responder con una negativa y destruir todas sus esperanzas.

Adrien se sentía extraño en cuanto a Marinette, eso siempre lo había sabido, pero conviviendo ahora con su versión...Chibi era distinto, el amor que tenia por Ladybug, jamas se comparo al que tenia por Marinette, eran cariños distintos y el no sabia la diferencia en aquel entonces, por su puesto que quería aLadybug, pero no como se dio cuenta que quería a Marinette, desgraciadamente se dio cuenta cuando ella empezó a salir con Luka...Cuando ellos terminaron pensó que tendría una oportunidad, pero apareció Lila y su padre lo obligo a estar con ella, por supuesto el ya no era un niño, asi que se revelo y empezó a slair con modelos o distintas chicas, pero ni asi Lila lo dejaba, eso claro hasta que llego su Small Lady al rescate, Adrien aun reia del recuerdo de la apariencia de Lila...

Adrien no era tonto, se puso a sumar dos mas dos desde que Marinette apareció en versión Chibi, igual que Ladybug, y eran casualmente las únicas 2 que seguían Akumatizadas, eso sin mencionar que Ladybug no había aparecido desde que Marinette era niña, pero prefirió obviarlo, no quería perder a Plagg y definitivamente Marinette no debería perder a Tikki, encontrarían la forma de resolver esto sin que sus identidades salieran a la luz, se lo debía a Marinette...

"El amigo de Adrien se casa?" preguntó poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia él.

"Sí. Es un amigo cercano, quizá no lo conozcas. Ivan me lo presentó en una fiesta. Su nombre es Wayhem y es un buen chico." Dijo tras encontrar la ropa que usarían. Se agachó y empezó a abrir la parte superior del pijama de Marinette.

"Te presentaré como mi prima, si? Quizá piensen que te pareces a la versión adulta de Marinette pero espero que no se den cuenta." Agregó, colocándole una remera.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Adrien cargó a la niña y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"S-soy grande y puedo caminar sóla." Marinette se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Adrien.

Adrien siempre la cargaba cuando estaban en la calle y dentro de la casa.

Eso hacía que Marinette se sintiera avergonzada e inmediatamente sus mejillas adquirían otro tono de rosa.

Además ella era una niña de 4 años y podía caminar bien.

"Sé que puedes caminar, pero me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos."

Marinette sonrió ante la dulce respuesta mientras rodeaba el cuello de Adrien con sus pequeños brazos.

El viaje con Adrien a la casa de su amigo, fue divertido.

Adrien le contó sobre las cosas que habían hecho los chicos y demás.

De alguna forma, debido a la naturaleza madura de Marinette, Adrien tendía a hablarle como si fuera un adulto, lo cual hacía que la niña se sintiera feliz.

Se sentía como si su versión adulta estuviera hablando con Adrien y no su versión chibi.

No pasó mucho antes de que llegaran. Adrien la cargó y arregló su ropa y cabello.

"Tu cabello ha crecido bastante, Princesa."

Marinette lo miró. "A Adrien no le gusta?"

El mayor rió y besó la nariz de la niña. "Por supuesto que me gusta! Te ves adorable con el cabello asi de largo. Pero es solo que estos días hace calor y me preguntaba si te incomodaba. Quieres que lo ate?"

La pequeña niña asintió y Adrien sonrió, sacando una liga, la cual siempre llevaba consigo por si quería atar su cabello.

Adrien no pudo evitar reír ante la vista frente a él.

Maldición! Qué tan adorable podía ponerse Marinette! Con el cabello atado, la pequeña niña lucía más adorable, si eso fuera posible!

El mayor suspiró al mirar a la niña, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al pensar así, pero deseaba que Marinette se quedara como una niña para siempre, de esa forma podría estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

"Hey, Adrien! Qué haces ahí soñando despierto?" una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Adrien sonrió y ondeó la mano al chico que se acercaba.

"Hola Way." Saludó Adrien mientras cargaba a Marinette, para ir hasta su amigo.

Marinette miró al nuevo chico, cuidadosamente. Nunca antes lo había visto, exactamente como Adrien lo había dicho y se parecía un poco, solo un poco a Adrien.

"Y quién es esta cosita hermosa?" señaló a la infante que Adrien tenía en brazos, divertido. "Hombre! Nunca me dijiste que tenías una adorable hija!"

Adrien golpeó a su amigo en la cabeza. "Tonto! Para tu información es mi prima, su nombre es Marinette."

"Eh? En serio? Se llama como la chica que te gus..." El castaño no termino su oración porque Adrien lo piso. Marinette lo miro con curiosidad.

Vaya el mundo es pequeño y es muy hermosa para ser una niña!" rió Wayhemquien seguía picando la mejilla de la pequeña niña hasta hacer que formara unpuchero, enojado con el amigo de Adrien.

"Basta, estás enojando a Mari." Dijo Adrien mientras retiraba a la niña delalcance de su amigo.

Marinette suspiró aliviada cuando Adrien la alejó de esos dedos que la picabansin parar. La menor lamentaba la suerte de cada niño que tenía que pasar porese tipo de 'muestra de cariño'.

"Aurore amará a Mari." Dijo Wayhem mientras entraba a la casa siendo seguidopor Adrien y Marinette.

"Sí, a ella le gustan los niños, no? Recuerdas cuando vio al niño extranjero enese restaurante?" sonrió mientras dejaba a la pequeña niña en el piso cuandoestuvieron en la sala.

"Ah! Sí! Aquella vez! Nos avergonzó a todos cuando estuvo gritando y riendo alver al niño." Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo.

Marinette se sentó en el sofá y sonrió al verlos a ambos bromeando.

Le dolía el no bromear y reír de esa forma con Adrien.

Rayos, ni siquiera mantenían una conversación apropiada!

Su relación no era tan buena, pero claro tampoco era tan mala.

La pequeña niña cerró los ojos y se recostó en el sofá. Cada vez que ambos seencontraban en la calle o alguna reunion, el aire entre ellos se tornaba pesadoy tenso. Siempre se mantenían en silencio o se veían secretamente de cuando encuando.

Al pensar en ello...Marinette frunció el ceño; por qué Adrien solía mirarla?Marinette lo había atrapado varias veces viéndola cuando Adrien pensaba queestaba concentrada en algo, eso era extraño, no?

Un agudo grito hizo que Marinette saltara al piso y abriera los ojos, mirandoalrededor para saber qué rayos había pasado!

"Aurore! No asustes a Mari!"

Marinette sintió que era cargada y acunada en un cálido cuerpo.

Sonrió al saber que se trataba de Adrien, así que acurrucó su rostro en elcuello del mayor, sosteniéndolo más cerca mientras envolvía sus pequeños brazosalrededor del cuello de Adrien.

"No pude evitarlo! Es tan hermosa~!" rió la chica y cuando estaba por quitarle'la niña' a Adrien, su novio la detuvo.

"Cariño, ya tendremos a los nuestros. Así que deja que Adrien disfrute de lasuya."

"N-no es mía!" fue la respuesta pero la pareja lo ignoró mientras reían alimaginar a sus futuros hijos.

"De ninguna forma!" dijoAdrien mientras miraba a su amigo y a su prometida,pero su mirada amenazante no sirvió, ya que ellos siguieron ocupados imaginandolo bonita que se vería la pequeña niña como su dama de honor.

"Además Marinette no quiere que la vistan con ropa que ella no ha diseñadocierto Mari?" Adrien miró a la niña sentada en su regazo y picó sus mejillas.

Marinette lo pensó unos instantes. El que la vistan como dama honor, no estababien. Pero...tenerla a ella vestida como una pequeña novia y a Adrien luciendotan atractivo con el esmoquin, sonaba...interesante y esa oportunidad sería unaque NO desaprovecharía!

"A Mari no le molestaría." Dijo ignorando el rostro de sorpresa de Adrien.

Marinette lo iba a matar si se enteraba que la vistió con ropa que ella nodiseño y encima de todo...como dama de honor! Pensó Adrien y tragó en seco.

La pareja sonrió al saber que tendrían una dama de honor muy bonita.


	4. Parte 4 (Final)

**_"Entonces si los dos no queremos que sea adulta de nuevo, no cambiara maestro?"Adrien pregunto a la otra persona al teléfono. "Así parece, el deseo de Ma..Ladybug se convino con el tuyo y al ser 2 deseos tan fuertes, bueno el poder de los miraculous se convino, ahora solo encuentro esa forma" Dijo el maestro Fu desde la otra línea, Adrien suspiro, era egoista de su parte no desear que Marinette volviera a ser adulta cierto?..._**

* * *

Adrien se dio una última mirada al espejo y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Sentía que era su propia boda y no la de su amigo.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta donde estaba su amigo, ya que ambos estaban en la iglesia.

"Hey! Todo bien?" dijo Wayhem cuando le ondeó la mano a Adrien, quien rió divertido y se colocó al lado de su amigo. "No te preocupes, tu pequeña 'esposa' llegará pronto." Bromeó.

Adrien sabía a quién se refería Wayhem con lo de 'pequeña esposa': Marinette. La llamada del maestro Fu lo había puesto a pensar, no sabia que sus deseos eran tan grandes y por su culpa Marinette estaba pasando esto, era su momento de ayudarla...

Adrien lo miró y lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

Hablando de la pequeña niña, Adrien no la había visto desde la mañana, ya que Aurore se llevó a Marinette para 'prepararla'. Y hasta ahora, que eran casi las 6 de la tarde, no la había visto. Aún cuando estaba preocupado por ella, Adrien sabía lo cuidadosa que era Aurore con los niños, así que era obvio que estaba encargándose de la niña como si fuera suya.

No pasó mucho antes de que los invitados empezaran a llegar y la ceremonia diera lugar.

Adrien escuchó varios susurros de 'tierna' por parte de los invitados cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una adorable infante usando un vestido blanco y una corona de flores.

El cabello negro de la infante tenía ondas en las puntas, haciéndola lucir como si fuera una muñeca.

Adrien sonrió ante la adorable vista de Mari. La pequeña niña se veía tan linda!

Marinette se veía como una pequeña novia yendo hacia su esposo, quien esperaba en el altar.

Rayos! Adrien sentía celos del futuro esposo!

Movió la cabeza. Qué rayos estaba pensando!

Marinette caminó con seguridad y empezó a lanzar las rosas del cesto que estaba sosteniendo.

Sonrió.

Se sentía satisfecha con la reacción de los invitados y sobre todo por la forma en la que Adrien la vio.

Bueno, no los culpaba porque de hecho, lucía adorable!

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, los invitados se reunieron en el gran jardín de la casa para seguir celebrando.

Marinette aplaudió feliz y movió emocionada las piernas mientras estaba sentada en el regazo de Adrien.

"Te diviertes, princesa?" Adrien sonrió tiernamente al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette.

"Sí, mucho!" Marinette sonrió y besó la mejilla de Adrien. "Pero...Adrien no me ha dicho lo que piensa de Mari..." dijo mirándolo con ojos de cachorro, esperando hacer que Adrien se derritiera.

"Me encantas! Marinette se ve tan hermosa como siempre!" Adrien pellizcó sus mejillas y rió cuando la vio hacer un puchero mientras trataba de alejar sus manos de su rostro.

Al tener éxito en alejar las manos, la niña se recostó en el pecho de Adrien y sonrió al sentir sus latidos.

El día de hoy había sido increíble, pensó Marinette, por eso...había decidido declarársele a Adrien, aún si el mayor no tomara en serio sus palabras, pase lo que pase le diría sus sentimientos a Adrien hoy mismo.

Ya no podía seguir soportándolo, Marinette sabía que no podía vivir con eso para siempre.

Debía ponerle un fin ya sea para bien o para mal.

"Adrien...quier-" Marinette estaba por seguir cuando una chica se acercó.

Con una sonrisa coqueta invitó a Adrien a bailar la pieza lenta.

La pequeña niña dio lo mejor para enviarle una mirada enojada mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Adrien.

Adrien sonrió cuando vio a la niña aferrándose a él, sin querer dejarlo ir.

"Lo siento...tengo alguien con quien debo bailar." Dijo, tomando a la pequeña niña en brazos y poniéndose de pie, yendo hacia la pista de baile en donde tanto como los recién casados como los demás invitados estaban bailando la romántica pieza.

Adrien giró a Marinette en sus brazos para verla.

"A la pequeña novia le gustaría bailar conmigo?"

El corazón de Marinette se sobresaltó y sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, aún así, asintió y dejó que Adrien tomara una de sus manos entre la suya y empezara a bailar mientras la sostenía cerca.

La adorable vista de ambos bailando, atrajo la atención de la mayoría de las personas, provocando que algunas chicas sonrieran al verlo bailar con 'la pequeña niña'.

"Parece que hoy no solo es nuestra boda, Aurore." Dijo Wayhem en son de broma cuando pasaron al lado de Marinette y Adrien.

Adrien miró a su amigo y pateó su pierna haciendo que el pobre recién casado se quejara.

"Auuu! Maldito!! Ya verás!!" amenazó Wayhem, tratando de alcanzar a Adrien, pero solo haciéndolo reír y huir con la pequeña Marinette en sus brazos.

Ambos siguieron riendo para cuando llegaron al techo.

Adrien bajó a la menor y la dejó en una mesa que había ahí antes de pararse frente a ella.

"Pobre Wayhem, le pateé fuerte!" rió Adrien al recordar el gesto de dolor del castaño después de la patada.

Marinette asintió y sonrió ante la actitud infantil de Adrien, aún cuando el mayor tenía 26 años, se sentía como si fuera un niño.

Y ella amaba ese lado de Adrien.

"Oye Mari..."

La menor lo miró interrogante, esperando a que siguiera.

Adrien tomó su pequeño rostro con ambas manos y acarició la suave piel con sus pulgares.

"Sabes que a quién más amo es a Mari?" preguntó el mayor con tono gentil mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos, haciendo que sus latidos se aceleraran.

"A qué Mari te refieres?" dijo La azabache dudosa sin notar que su tono era más como de alguien adulto.

Marintte estaba aliviada de que el chico no la haya visto cuando preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"A ambas. Amo a la pequeña y adorable Mari y a la adulta, madura, distraida y algo torpe Marinette."

Los ojos de Marintte se abrieron grandes. Estaba soñando o Adrien se le acababa de declarar? Pero...por qué ahora que estaba en el cuerpo de una niña!!

Por qué no lo había hecho cuando era una adulta!

Marinette quería regresar a su antigua apariencia, no quería quedarse en el cuerpo de una niña. Se sentía torturada al pensar que alguien pudiera alejar a Adrien de su lado. Especialmente ahora que se le había declarado, todo lo que quería, era estar con él!

Adrien vio las lágrimas en los ojos de la niña y sus labios haciendo un puchero mientras sollozaba y restregaba su nariz con el dorso de su pequeña mano.

La imagen era tan desgarradora, como ver a un pobre cachorrito empapado bajo la lluvia, pero sin embargo a la vez era adorable!

"Te puse triste princesa?" preguntó Adrien mientras secaba las lágrimas de Marinette.

La pequeña niña negó y se aferró a la ropa de Adrien, haciendo que el mayor se inclinara más cerca.

"P-puedo pedir algo?"

Adrien sonrió gentilmente y acarició sus hebras negras, colocándolas tras sus orejas.

"Por supuesto, pide lo que quieras y prometo hacerlo."

"M-Ma...Marinette quiere que Adrien le dé un beso." Dijo con voz pequeña, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Adrien a su pedido. Pero...estaba desesperada y necesitaba besar a Adrien. Así que era ahora o nunca.

"H-huh?" Adrien estaba por gritar pero recordó que eso asustaría a la pequeña niña. Pero...acababa de escuchar bien o estaba malentendiendo todo?

"Quiero que Adrien me dé un beso!" dijo Marinette, testarudamente.

"No! Mari por mucho que te ame, jamás podría besarte, lo siento Marinette pero puedes pedirme cualq-"

"Lo prometiste! Te odio Adrien Agreste!" gritó la niña empezando a llorar descorazonadoramente.

Si hace unos instantes estaba desesperada, ahora lo estaba más.

No tenía nada nada más que perder.

Lo único que le quedaba eran las lágrimas, la tristeza y la soledad envolviéndola.

Ya no le quedaba nada más.

"Sh Mari, l-lo siento, por favor ya no llores." Dijo Adrien tratando de calmarla, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano ya que la menor no dejó de llorar y alejaba sus manos cada vez que intentaba tocarla.

Oh al diablo!

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron grandes cuando sintió unos delicados y suaves labios sobre los suyos, parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista debido a las lágrimas y miró los ojos cerrados de Adrien mientras la besaba de la forma más inocente posible. Labios sobre labios.

Marinette cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de Adrien, besándolo más intenso y menos gentil.

'Extraño...extraño...extraño...extraño...agradable... ' Adrien gritó en su mente. Había algo raro en todo esto...los brazos que estaban rodeando su cuello eran más grandes que los de la pequeña niña y los labios que estaban besándolo se presionaban más hábiles que un inocente beso y el cuerpo que estaba presionado contra él era casi tan grande como el suyo...

Lentamente, ambos, abrieron los ojos y se miraron por unos segundos hasta que jadearon de sorpresa y se alejaron.

Adrien miró boquiabierto a la desnuda Marinnete, quien trataba de cubrir lo más que podía su desnudez.

Marinette miró seriamente a Adrien, quien estaba disfrutando la vista frente a él y no estaba tratando de cubrirla con algo.

El vestido que había estado usando se había deshecho cuando regresó a su apariencia adulta.

"D-deja de mirarme, pervertido!" Marinette sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Rayos! Jamás pensó que un momento romántico podría convertirse en eso.

"L-lo siento no pude evitarlo." Adrien rió nerviosamente y se acercó más a la desnuda chica, retirándose la leva y colocándola sobre el delgado cuerpo.

"H-hace un momento, cuando estaba besándote y tú eras una niña...b-bueno...n-no fue mi idea! E-es decir..."

El balbuceo de Adrien fue cortado por Marinette cuando volvió a besarlo intensamente mientras rodeaba su cuello.

Adrien sonrió dentro del beso haciendo que Marinette riera y retrocediera, mirándolo.

"No niegues que lo disfrutaste!" rió Marinette y lo besó.

"Disfrutar qué?" dijo Adrien, acercando a la desnuda Marinette a él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la curvada cintura.

"Besarme." Dijo Marinette antes de morder y lamer su labio inferior.

"Confiada, eh? Bueno, no es solo sobre tus besos. Me gusta todo de ti." Dijo seriamente.

Adrien estaba agradecido con la versión chibi de Marinette, porque de no ser por ella, no habría tenido la oportunidad de declararse. Aún cuando sentía que extrañaría a la chibi Mari, sabía que no estaría mal ya que tendría a la versión adulta de la misma.

Rayos! El mundo no podía ponerse mejor.

Marinette rió feliz y se inclinó volviendo a besarlo, pero hizo un puchero cuando el mayor se alejó.

"Y dónde se supone que está mi 'yo también te amo'gatito?" dijo Adrien.

"Eres tan infantil." Sonrió y después lo miro muy sorprendida, Adrien le guiño un ojo y puso un dedo frente a sus labios. La chica siguió procesando la nueva información

"Ya debes saber que también te amo..." Dijo ella al final y sonrió antes de volver a besarlo.

Marinette no estaba segura de decirle la verdad a Adrien sobre el haber tenido su mente adulta en el cuerpo de una niña porque no quería que Adrien pensara que había estado jugando con él.

Lo mejor era estar agradecida por tener la oportunidad de haberse convertido en una niña, ya que eso la dejó conocer mejor a Adrien y darle cabida a demostrar lo que sentía.

Simple y sencillamente, estaba agradecida con el akuma y la pequeña Marinette.

Fin


End file.
